Recently, notebook computers have gained in popularity due to their decreasing size and weight. A computer user often finds the portability of a notebook useful, for example, when traveling, or working from both home and the office. Unfortunately, the design features of notebooks that allow them to be portable also make them ergonomically awkward to use, especially for long periods of time. Traditional stands have been provided to allow for some notebook position adjustability, but these stands typically only allow a user to set the position of the notebook in a relatively few pre-set positions and are generally difficult to adjust.
Projectors, such as video projectors, are commonly used in conjunction with notebooks and other types of computers, but are also popular in many additional applications. While video projectors are useful for presenting information and entertainment, their orientation and location often need adjustment to account for a variety of factors, e.g., height, distance, and angle with respect to a projection surface. Unfortunately, typical video projectors and/or makeshift stands used to support video projectors can be difficult to adjust and may provide only a limited number of positions. In addition, video projectors can have a large footprint which can occupy more of a support surface than is desirable.